


[Commission] A Grave Situation

by rpickman



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 3 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cemetery, Double Penetration, F/M, Horror, Impregnation, Jill gets way into it by the end, Monster sex, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Running from nemesis, Stomach Deformation, Survival Horror, Sweat, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, lots of goo and mud, meets a giant worm, oh no, remake universe...but original outfit (plus heels), semi-vore, stuck in the ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: After the train crash, Jill finds herself almost completely unarmed and way off course. Fleeing from Nemesis she takes shelter in a graveyard. Unfortunately, the graveyard is already occupied...and the Grave Digger Worm has very specific plans in mind once it pulls Jill helplessly into the ground.A paid commission for Crush2032
Relationships: Alice/Jill Valentine, Jill Valentine/Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	[Commission] A Grave Situation

**Author's Note:**

> For those that read my stuff, be aware that this one is a bit more intense than usual. Make sure to read the tags. 
> 
> This fic takes place during the events of Resident Evil 3 (the remake), immediately after the train crash and continuity diverges from there. Despite being in the R3make continuity, Jill is wearing her original tube top and miniskirt.

“Fuck.” Jill groaned, collapsing face up onto the concrete walkway that ran along the edge of the subway tunnel, only a few yards from the burning remains of the train that she had just pulled herself from. “I think...I think today officially cannot get any worse.” 

For a few moments she just lay there, breathing heavily from the effort of dragging herself out of the wreckage. Her tube top strained uncomfortably over her breasts as her chest heaved...the hot, acrid breeze from the burning train wasn’t making it easy to catch her breath but she was just too exhausted to keep going right now. 

In the end, it was the cold that forced her to move. The waves of heat from the burning train warmed the skin of her face and legs, but it was late September and the concrete was damp and cold. In fact, her ass was freezing. At first she was worried that she had collapsed into a puddle but she soon realized that her miniskirt had just ridden up on her at some point when she was struggling through the wreckage, leaving her bare ass against the clammy concrete. 

Because, of course, she had no panties. Obviously, she’d have to race through the worst day of her life without any underwear. That was completely on brand...the complete Jill Valentine experience. 

“And in motherfucking high heels no less...” She muttered to herself as she finally got to her feet and rolled her black miniskirt down over her chilled ass. Her cheap apartment was an insulation paradox: somehow too cold in the summer and way too hot the rest of the year. Going commando in a tube top and miniskirt just helped her keep cool. It wasn’t exactly the outfit she would have chosen if she had known that some ten-foot-tall freak would bust into her apartment today. 

The high-heels were just the icing on the cake. They’d been the first thing to hand when Umbrella’s bioweapon started to bust her door down. With zombies filling the streets and that giant pursuing her, there hadn’t exactly been an opportunity to change into something more sensible. She had considered ditching the heels and going barefoot...but right now Raccoon City streets were a seething mass of twisted metal, broken glass and infected bodily fluids. Heels were better than nothing. 

At least her nights spent clubbing in stilettos were serving her well today. Somehow, she had managed to fight her way through Raccoon City’s chaotic streets against hordes of infected zombies and slavering mutants without snapping a strap or breaking a heel. 

_ Let’s see Chris Redfield manage that! _ Jill smirked, amused by the mental image of Chris trying to balance on a pair of four-inch black Manolos. 

A gust of caustic wind, tinged with the smell of burning metal and plastic, stung her eyes and brought Jill’s mind back to reality. She took a look around, assessing the situation. Her rifle and grenade launcher had been stowed under her seat when that thing showed up  _ again. _ There was no way to retrieve them now. Obviously, there weren’t any other survivors, either. It was insane to think that  _ she _ was still alive. Somehow she had survived a train crash with nothing worse than a rumpled skirt. She glanced at her reflection in a nearby metal panel, tinted orange by the nearby fire. She hadn’t even smudged any of the makeup she had put on that morning (a comforting habit...she hadn’t exactly planned on going clubbing in the middle of a zombie apocalypse) and her unblemished blue tube-top made her look ready to hit the dance floor. 

_ Apparently, the universe can’t decide whether I’m the luckiest bitch on the planet or the unluckiest _ She smirked at herself, brushing a strand of hair from her face. 

Her self-reflection was interrupted when she spotted the stock of her shotgun sticking out of the wreckage. Rushing over, she grabbed the handle and tugged it free. 

“FUCK!” She tossed it to the ground in fury. The barrel was bent almost 45-degrees. The thing was dead weight now. 

_ Unluckiest it is.  _ She thought, bitterly. 

She checked her shoulder holster and let out a sigh of relief when she felt the comforting grip of her G-19. She pulled it out, giving it a quick inspection. Everything looked good. Just like her, the gun had managed to make it through the chaotic night remarkably untouched. 

The feeling of satisfaction died as she checked the magazine. The gun was full...but she had no spare rounds. She had been hoarding her shotgun and rifle ammo, in case she needed them later. A fat lot of good those did her now. She patted the shoulder strap where her radio should be...it was gone. She couldn’t even tell Carlos what happened. 

_ When God closes a door he throws me through a fucking window. _

Jill shook her head and snapped the magazine back into place. She had to get moving. The burning wreckage completely blocked the tunnel ahead of her, so for now...she’d have no choice but to go back. Back towards Racoon City…

\-------------------------------

With a groan of disused metal, a rusty panel opened along the side of a dark and empty road and Jill emerged, climbing the safety ladder slowly in her high-heels. Finally on the surface, She took a deep breath of the damp night air. The subway didn’t smell nice under normal circumstances and the sixty tons of burning metal and plastic hadn’t done anything to improve the air quality. 

Fortunately it hadn’t taken her very long to find an emergency exit from the subway tunnel. An exit that had apparently deposited her...not much of anywhere.

It was a forested road that must be several miles outside of Racoon City proper, judging by the lack of corpses and abandoned vehicles. She could see the light of the burning city just over the trees. She didn’t particularly want to go back but she had to let Carlos know that the subway tunnel was blocked or he’d be left waiting for a train that’d never come. 

“Fuck! This was supposed to be over!” She screamed her frustration to the sky, slamming the access panel closed. 

As if in response to her voice, she heard something from below...the distinctive awful roar of that  _ thing _ . The monster that had attacked her apartment, hunted her throughout the city. The thing that wouldn’t die. 

_ You stupid bitch, Jill! _ She bit her lip, almost tearing up from frustration.  _ Of course it's still alive. And now it’s heard you! _

That meant the road was right out. Too many streetlights and in open terrain the thing was much faster than her. She considered the forest...but she’d probably end up lost and stumble right into a zombie elk or something equally ridiculous. Running wasn’t going to work. She needed someplace to hide. Somewhere she could at least find some cover if it came down to a fight. 

Her desperate eyes caught sight of something she had overlooked before. A small, darkened side-road, half-hidden by the trees. It led to a high stone wall with a chained, wrought iron fence. 

An ivy-covered sign on the wall read “Saint Michael’s Cemetery”

“C’mon, anything but a fucking graveyard…” Jill whispered desperately...but the road was empty in both directions.

_ It’s a virus right? It can’t actually reanimate people who’re already dead, right?  _ Jill did her best to comfort herself.  _ So...maybe a graveyard’s the safest place right now? _

The logic was sound but she still felt an overwhelming sense of dread as she approached the front gate, heels clicking on the asphalt. The place was locked up, obviously, a heavy chain secured by a solid padlock. Not any great challenge for her, the master of unlocking. 

But unlike the other zombies the thing hunting her wasn’t stupid. If it saw a loose chain laying in front of an open cemetery gate it was going to put two-and-two together. She needed a less obvious entrance. 

Following the cemetery wall, it didn’t take Jill long to find what she was looking for. Near the North-East corner, almost opposite of the main entrance, was a small maintenance door. This one was plain steel, painted in shades of primer and flanked by decorative shrubs that kept it concealed from casual view. 

This door was set in a metal frame with a simple deadbolt lock. Security here obviously wasn’t a high priority...nothing here worth stealing and it was probably too far away from the city for kids to break in in order to get high and fuck on the tombstones. Or whatever it was kids these days did in cemeteries. Maybe they just used them to hunt for pokemon now. 

Jill pulled out her picks and went to work. The lock was simple and within moments there was the satisfying clack of the deadbolt sliding open. The door was disused and swung open with a soft groan of grimy hinges. Jill slipped inside and shut the door after her, sliding the deadbolt closed again. 

Jill took in her surroundings. The ground here was shrouded in a light fog which swirled around Jill’s ankles, the chill raising goosebumps on her thighs. Rising up from the fog were the grave markers: pale slabs of white and gray marble, interspersed by the occasional statue or stele. There was no sign of anyone, alive or undead.

Jill unholstered her G-19 and stared into the darkness, listening intently for any sounds of pursuit or that tell-tale groaning roar. The Umbrella-spawned thing chasing her seemed to prefer the direct approach, so if it suspected that she was hiding here she’d hopefully hear when it tore the gate off its hinges or smashed the wall down. 

She held her breath, straining her ears...but there was nothing except the sound of her own heartbeat hammering in her ears. It was actually deathly quiet in the cemetery...which was appropriate enough. It was an unnerving contrast to the last few hours of Jill’s life as she waded through the chaotic collapse of Raccoon City. The city was anything but quiet, at any given time she could always hear shattering glass, gunshots, a distant scream or a not-so-distant hungry moan.

Out here there was no traffic, no wind rustling the leaves, not even the sound of crickets or birds. 

The utter stillness of the graveyard was almost worse than the horrific cacophony of the city. One thing she had learned since the “mansion incident” a few months ago: it wasn’t the shambling corpse stumbling towards you that would kill you, it was the one laying stock still on the ground, waiting to sink its teeth into your calves. 

And the corpses here were  _ very _ still.

Jill was half-tempted to hunker down by the rear entrance, where nothing could sneak up on her, and wait an hour or two before heading back to the city. Surely Umbrella’s hunter-killer abomination would have moved on by then? 

But the way her luck was going tonight, there was practically no chance that she’d be able to lurk here unmolested. And with just her handgun and barely more than a dozen rounds, she didn’t like her chances. A place like this probably had a groundskeeper’s office or something. They might have a working phone...maybe a shotgun laying around just in case someone tried to go grave-robbing? At the very least she might be able to find a solid door to barricade. 

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Jill headed deeper into the graveyard, gun held ready. Passing row after row of grave markers, Jill decided to risk flicking on her shoulder-mounted flashlight. The light flickered and for a moment Jill was worried that the rugged little tac-light might not have survived the train wreck. Fortunately, the light steadied after a few seconds, although the beam was distorted by the cracked lens. 

The light cut through the fog and Jill could see the ground all around her was bare earth, like freshly tilled soil. Not too surprising all things considered. Raccoon City definitely had a surplus of corpses right now and nowhere to put them. Hopefully the caretakers had made sure that the corpses were  _ dead _ -dead before putting them in the ground. But even if a few zombies did get buried, there was no way they could claw their way through hundreds of pounds of dirt…probably. 

Jill paused, foot hovering over the freshly turned earth of a grave, wishing fervently for a nice pair of pants. Her long, bare legs made her feel exceptionally vulnerable.

_ I fucking swear, once I get out of this I will never wear anything but pants. _ Jill berated herself as she stepped around the edge of the grave.  _ I’ll shower in fucking jeans, I don’t care. No skirts. Ever again. _

The thought brought up an odd surge of nostalgia. Years ago, at a sleepover, she and a gaggle of girlfriends had gathered around a huge bowl of popcorn and popped in a horror movie:  _ The Hungry Graveyard. _

One scene, in particular, leapt clearly to mind: The first victim of the graveyard was a big-titted blonde in a cheerleader’s outfit named...Kathy or Kate or something. She had come to the graveyard to meet her boyfriend, when rotten hands began to rise from the dirt all around her, grabbing at her ankles as the muffled groans of the undead filled the cemetery. 

Jill remembered that the actress who played the cheerleader had definitely worked in porn because the whimpers and cries she made as the hands dragged her down into the dirt were definitely not the sounds of fear or pain. While the other girls at the slumber party tittered or buried their heads in their pillows, Jill had stared, transfixed, at the sight of the girl being slowly pulled into the yielding ground. Her skirt spread around her as she sunk down to her waist, followed by groping hands ripping the skimpy top off...leaving muddy streaks and finger marks across the pale, creamy skin of her chest as she was dragged deeper. 

Jill remembered insisting that they rewind to see it again, claiming that there was some kind of hidden clue that they had missed. Looking back, she had no idea why the scene had held such fascination for her. But it was oddly prophetic, because right now Jill couldn’t help but the same thing happening to her...zombies clawing their way up from shallow graves to grab at her bare legs and pull her down, down beneath the soil. 

_ God, what were my parents thinking, letting us watch shit like that?  _ Jill wondered as she padded through her own fog-shrouded graveyard. As the points of her heels sank into the soft earth a clammy gust of wind set the fog swirling and sent an uncomfortably chilly draft up Jill’s short skirt and along the bare skin underneath. It was then that she realized that she was wet...the sheen of moisture on her upper thighs and the waxed lips of her pussy made her shiver as the wind tickled it. It was definitely just the wind making her shiver. Probably. 

_ God, Jill...you are going to need so much therapy after this. _ She shook her head, trying her best not to think about the sudden warmth creeping up her chest and neck, flushing her cheeks and the top of her breasts as they peeked over the hem of her tube-top.  _ You are fucked up, girl. _

Lost in her own thoughts, Jill didn’t hear the soft, almost inaudible sound of shifting dirt. If she had glanced back at that moment, she would have seen the turned soil rise into a wide, gently sloping hump. Barely making a noise, the mound of dirt slowly began to follow her, filling in her footprints as it slithered towards her and leaving freshly turned soil in its wake. 

Jill stopped, the mound of earth only a few feet away. Ahead of her was a large, circular patch of dirt surrounded by a tiny picket fence, painted white. In sunnier months it probably served as a flower garden to brighten up the place, but for now it was fallow except for a few patches of brown crabgrass. Surrounding it was a circular path of interlocking granite flagstones. 

On the opposite side of the garden, she could see a dim light, hanging in front of a plain, square building. The sign immediately below the light read “Caretaker’s Office” 

Jill heaved a sigh of relief, stepping forward mere seconds before the approaching mound would have reached her foot. The mobile hillock sunk soundlessly back into the ground, leaving a concave divot in the soil as the unseen thing beneath moved deeper. Heedless, Jill quickened her pace, trotting around the path that circled the bare garden, heels clicking against the irregular flagstones. 

Her first warning that something was wrong was a muffled rumbling noise that seemed to come from all around her. She stopped in her tracks, scanning the area for signs of danger. 

The cemetery seemed empty…

Jill’s back was turned when one of the tall, ornate angel statues flanking the path began to tilt and topple. It was sheer luck that she happened to turn her head in time to see the grime-streaked concrete monument falling towards her. She rolled quickly out of the way as it smashed against the stone pathway, its head rolling across the soil as its wings shattered to pieces. She scrambled back to her feet, breathing heavily, gun pointed at the base of the statue.

There was nothing there. Just the toppled pedestal and a huge, gaping hole in the dirt where it had torn free of the earth. That rumbling noise came again, although Jill still couldn’t identify its source. She spun around again, 

There was still no sign of anything. Maybe it was an earthquake? That’d be the last thing Raccoon City needed right now. 

“Shit!” Jill cursed as one of her heels landed in the gap between two flagstones, the thin spike sinking into the dirt and sticking. Stuck mid-turn she was thrown off balance and she had to throw out her hands to catch herself. She lost her grip on her pistol, which bounced across the ground, landing in the center of the barren flower garden. “Shit! Shit! Why does everything have to suck?!” 

Jill looked over her shoulder at her foot, trying her best to work the spike free without snapping the heel. She did  _ not _ want to walk back to Raccoon City barefoot. 

However, concern over her footwear was quickly dispelled when the rumbling echoed through the cemetery again and this time Jill spotted the source. A mound of earth rose up, almost two feet high and easily four feet across. The pile of soil toppled several nearby gravestones...and then began to head straight towards Jill, pushing aside marble tablets and statues as it came. 

“No! Fuckfuckfuck!” Jill yanked her leg, snapping the straps on her heel and struggling to her feet. As the rolling heap moved closer, Jill struggled between keeping her balance, trying to kick off the remaining heel and lunging towards her weapon all at the same time. The struggle became moot when the spike on her second heel snapped, sending her toppling back to the ground. 

As Jill pushed herself back up on her hands and knees, the approaching...whatever-it-was...finally emerged, shedding soil and granite flagstones as it rose from the dirt, revealing glistening, rubbery skin. Then it kept rising, towering over Jill as globs of much and slime dripped from its body. 

Jill’s eyes went wide in shock and horror, her mouth too dry to cry out in terror at the thing in front of her. There was no telling what it used to be before Umbrella’s virus mutated it...but the thing in front of her was a giant, segmented worm covered in lumpy, brown skin which was slick with a thick coating of mucus. The creature pulled itself out of the ground on short, stubby legs, clear ooze dripping from a small, circular mouth in the center of its blunt, bullet-shaped head. 

As Jill watched, transfixed, the thing’s lips peeled back, and its mouth opened wider...and wider...and wider. Four fang-tipped mandibles emerged, each dripping with slime, spreading its maw even wider...large enough to swallow a person whole. The light of Jill’s flashlight illuminated its tremendous gullet, which pulsated as the thing let out a gurgling roar. 

Jill’s instincts kicked back in and she rolled to one side just as the mutated monster lunged forward, striking like a snake. She barely avoided its attack and it smashed itself into the ground where she had been laying just a second before. As she regained her footing, the creature’s body contracted, legs working furiously as it burrowed beneath the ground with frightening speed. Within seconds it was out of sight, leaving only a wet, muck-filled hole surrounded by a pile of scattered dirt and shattered paving stones. Jill could feel the ground tremble as the thing moved under the dirt. 

Jill’s mind raced as she tried to work out what to do. She felt naked without a weapon but how could she possibly take down something that size with a single magazine? Her best bet would be to try and run for the caretaker’s office...maybe that thing wouldn’t be able to make it through a building’s foundation. But what if the building was locked? 

The trembling underground intensified and her body made the decision for her and she sprang over the fence into the empty garden, dashing for the fallen gun. She wasn’t going to go down without putting a few bullets into that worm first. 

She was almost there when her right foot suddenly sunk calf-deep into the dirt, quickly followed by her left as she struggled to maintain her balance. 

“What the hell?!” Jill wobbled, almost falling forward onto her face. At first she thought that the sudden sinkhole was a hidden patch of deep mud but then she felt something warm, tight and pulsating tightening around her ankles. A deep, muffled gurgle rose from the dirt beneath her and she realized, with growing horror, that the thing had come up underneath her feet. 

Mouth first. 

The giant worm’s mouth tightened, sealing itself around Jill’s lower legs and she felt a rippling contraction of muscle and a moist, sucking sensation. The loose dirt around her calves indented slightly as she was pulled downward, first one inch...then another.

“No!” She shouted in futile defiance as her legs sank deeper. The dirt was mid-calf now. 

She tried to twist and kick, attempting to force the creature to release its grip. But the thing already had her ankles tightly bound inside its muscular lips and maw and she didn’t have any leverage as she struggled to stay upright. There was another ripple of muscle and she sunk another inch. She could feel her feet being pulled deeper into its throat, lubricated by its saliva. 

She bent her legs, sitting down hard on the ground to try and gain more purchase. Fortunately, the thing had only collapsed the soil just beneath her feet and the nearby ground was still firm enough to push against. She tried to throw herself backwards, using all of her weight and strength to try and pull her feet free while pushing her hands against the ground for more leverage. 

“Let. Me. GO!!” 

It didn’t work. There was another gurgle and another inch of smooth skin was pulled into the ground. 

She was starting to hyperventilate, her chest heaving painfully against her tight tube top, nearly causing her breasts to pull free as she struggled. She continued to tug and thrash helplessly in a futile attempt to pull free. The tight, hot confines of the thing’s mouth throbbed against her calves as she was drawn another inch downward. 

Jill’s heartbeat was pounding in her ears and she could barely think as her mind locked onto the sensation of being pulled gradually into the soil and the pulsating, damp heat beneath. It wasn’t precisely fear...the past few hours had made operating in the grip of overwhelming terror practically second nature. It was more of a horrific, morbid fascination as she felt things that she had never imagined before. 

But her Delta Force training wasn’t going to let her lay down and die. Escape was impossible, so the only option was to fight back. She needed her weapon. 

She pushed herself upright again, the weight redistribution causing her to sink further, with cold dirt up to her knees. She lunged forward, straining to grab the gun. 

“C’mon! Please, just give me this...one...thing.” She panted, leaning forward as far as she could to try and grab the pistol. The tips of her fingers just barely brushed the molded polymer frame of the grip. “Just...just a little bit more!” 

There was a gurgling below her and the dirt heaved upwards as a burst of slime gurgled up around her knees, splashing over her thighs. She got two fingertips on the grip and her hand trembled as she tried to pull the sidearm closer even as her knees slowly sank into the dirt. 

As though the creature knew what she was trying to do it pulled downward with sudden force. She could feel its rubbery, moist “lips” close over her knees and it sank deeper, pulling her down several inches at once. Her fingers left deep furrows in the ground as she clawed desperately for the pistol, caking her fingernails with dirt.

“Son of a bitch!” Jill screamed as she was pulled out of reach of the weapon. She pawed at the ground, hoping to lay hands on a sharp stick, a rock, a shard of glass. Anything to serve as a weapon. 

There was nothing. 

With a slurping sound, Jill’s thighs started to go under, the slippery coating making her slide faster into the damp soil. The hem of her miniskirt was touching the ground now. A few seconds later it began to bunch up as her legs were pulled down. 

Below the ground, Jill experienced a new sensation. Her feet and knees had passed through the tight rings of muscle that made up the giant worm’s mouth and throat and into its innards. The air inside of its stomach was hot and thick with moisture. Although not as tight as its throat, the walls were still close and if her feet moved even a few inches they came into contact with the veiny, pulsating walls of the creature’s gut. She tried her best to kick and thrash, hoping to wound the virus-spawned abomination and get it to spit her out. But it seemed to feel no pain, and even though it was no longer as tight, it was still thick, wet and clinging...like some kind of obscene living swamp. 

More and more of her legs descended into that pulsating abyss as Jill was pulled deeper. Soon the dirt was at her hips, brushing against her ass and over the bare skin of her pussy. Moments later, she could feel the things sucking lips sliding over her ass and up towards her waist. The thick, hot slime that coated the worm’s maw soaked the bare skin of her pussy as she sunk deeper and deeper inside. 

She was panicking now, droplets of sweat dripping off of her forehead and sliding down her neck and into her cleavage. There was no way to fight this thing. No way to escape. She was crying out wordlessly in primal, feral fear, not caring that it might attract zombies, or Umbrella’s relentless hunter. 

As her thighs began to pass through the worm’s mouth into its gut the muscular walls contracted, pressing against Jill’s legs and coating them liberally with mucus. The heat and humidity inside the thing were like a sauna, causing her to sweat even more, her hair plastered to her face and her eyes stinging. Her miniskirt was being worn like a belt now, and even her tube-top was being pushed up her stomach, bunching up as she sunk deeper into the earth. 

In a final, desperate act of defiance she planted both palms on the firmer ground to either side of her and pushed with all her might. It was a completely futile gesture, born of fear rather than reason. There was no way that she could defeat this thing in a battle of brawn. But she tried anyway. 

She arched her back to press down even harder and the effort strained her tube-top to its limits, nearly making her breasts pop out of the top. But this top was a hero and wouldn’t give up its treasures without a fight. It had held through zombie, it had held as she was tossed through walls by giant monsters, it had even held in a flamethrower duel with Umbrella’s ultimate killer. It (barely) held through this. 

Jill’s ample breasts bounced, still barely contained by her top, as she continued to struggle and pant with the effort of fighting the underground abomination. Beads of sweat sparkled as they ran along her firm, trembling curves before vanishing into her cleavage. Her bright blue top darkened as it became soaked with sweat. A gust of crypt-cold wind blew across Jill’s bare shoulders, wicking the moisture away and raising goosebumps on her arms. 

Her struggles caused her shoulder-mounted flashlight to flicker and cast its beam wildly across the cemetery. The guttering light picking out the shape of gravestones and the impassive faces of angelic statues as they watched Jill sink into the earth. Her cries and curses echoed off of the tombstones and mausoleums, bouncing against the cold, pitiless walls of the burial ground as this inhuman grave digger did its work, pulling her down, down down. 

Eventually, Jill’s strength gave out and she went limp, unable to fight anymore. Her arms fell loosely at her side and she slumped forward, hair dripping with sweat. Droplets of dripping mascara ran down her cheeks and fell onto the top of her breasts, the dark droplets standing out sharply against her pale skin before sliding down and staining her top. 

It was only then that she realized that she was no longer sinking. 

The moist dirt, and the inhuman lips just beneath the soil, were just level with her belly button leaving the creature’s throat clamped around her waist. Further down, she could feel her long legs buried inside the roiling, humid cavity of the worm’s stomach. Muscular contractions of the creature’s innards pressed against her legs, pushing them apart. 

Jill’s eyes widened as the slick, pulsating mass of guts molded itself to her lower body, a wad of hot flesh pressing against her pelvis and sliding along the cleft of her ass. She could feel the throbbing veins pressed against the bare lips of her pussy, triggering a tense, tingling sensation between her legs. Mentally, the feeling was repulsive and the fact that her body was responding to it only increased her horror and revulsion. 

_ I can’t get distracted, I  _ **_won’t_ ** _ get distracted! _ Jill berated herself. Processing the way this thing was making her body feel was a job for her future therapist. Right now, she had to take advantage of the fact that the creature had apparently stopped trying to devour her.  _ This is my only chance! _

Jill took several calming breaths, trying to ignore the way that tight, sickly-sweet sensation between her legs was spreading upwards. The way her nipples stood out against the sweat-stained fabric of her tube top, which felt hot and tight, despite the cool night air. Her lower body was coated in the underground monster’s juices, which could work to her advantage now that it was no longer drawing her deeper into the ground. Despite her attempts to remain collected, she still trembled slightly when the thing gurgled, causing bubbling liquid to splatter against her thighs and the sensitive skin of her labia. 

Jill’s breasts rose with one final, deep breath and she once more planted her palms on the ground, making sure to position her arms for maximum leverage. Her fingers dug into the dirt as she prepared herself for one, last mighty push. 

“Aaaaaaaaaah!!!” She let out a hoarse, wordless battle cry as she began to push against the soil, putting every ounce of her strength and will to live into this one act. Her back arched and she tried to twist her body, breasts straining against her top, as she did her best to use the monster’s own foul fluids as lubrication to pull herself free. If she could manage to get the curve of her hips out of the thing’s maw then the slimmer profile of her long legs should allow her to pop right out before the worm could tighten its grip. Beads of sweat formed and ran down her back and shoulders, mingling with the dirt on her skin to transform it into streaks of mud. 

The aching muscles in her arms trembled and then began burning from the sustained effort. She ignored the pain and did her best to suck in her already flat stomach, taking short, shallow breaths. She kept pushing, leaving deep handprints in the soil as she fought for her life. Her heart was pounding like a jackhammer and she could hear it thundering in her ears and throbbing behind her eyes. She panted, her vision beginning to dim and she began to feel like she might faint, her arms screaming at her that they had no more strength to give. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes as she ignored her limits and kept pushing. 

Eventually, Jill’s body simply couldn’t meet the demands of her mind, her arms going numb and rubbery as they just...stopped responding. She was left slumped over, gasped for air like a fish out of water while inwardly howling with frustration and rage. 

She hadn’t budged. 

Not a single inch. 

The worm hadn’t fought her or tried to pull her any deeper beneath the soil. It hadn’t tightened its grip or tried to crush the fight from her body. As far as she could tell, the giant mutant hadn’t even noticed her attempt to escape. 

“God-fucking-dammit!” The curse was a low, hoarse growl as frustrated tears stung her eyes. She tried to pound her fist against the dirt but could only manage to raise one trembling arm before it dropped weakly back to the ground. “If you’re going to eat me, then just eat me already!! Stop fucking around and get it over with!”

As if in response, Jill felt something shift around her feet...there was something moving down there, pushing upwards from deeper within the giant worm’s innards. At first it was difficult to identify as it brushed against her ankle, then slid over one calf as it groped its way blindly upwards. Slowly an image formed in Jill’s mind as it slithered across the back of one knee and caressed her thigh. 

It was snake-like or, more appropriately, worm-like and almost as thick as her wrist. It curled around her leg and she could feel thick, pulsing veins all along its length, even hotter than the walls of the worm’s guts. 

_ Some kind of tongue? _ Jill wondered. She shook her leg and felt the thing’s grip loosen only for it to resume groping slowly and blindly upwards. 

She gasped, a mixture of shock and unexpected, tingling pleasure, as the tip of the sinuous appendage slid over the slime-coated slit of her pussy, prodding against her clitoris, already swelling from the hot pressure of the thing’s bowels. The shape of the serpentine limb’s tip was unmistakable...that firm, smooth texture...that bulbous, mushroom-like head...it was a familiar feeling, although on a much larger scale than Jill was used to. The thing winding its way up Jill’s legs and pressing against the soft mound of her pelvis wasn’t the creature’s tongue...

...It was its cock. 

“No! Nonono!!” Jill’s voice was a hoarse roar of fear and rage. This wasn’t one of Umbrella’s ordinary crimes against nature and humanity. This thing wasn’t looking to eat her...it was just pinning her in place so that it could  _ fuck _ her! Maybe it was some kind of unexpected lab accident, or maybe some perverse scientist had decided that making horny monsters was a good idea.  _ Why, today of all days, did I have to leave my apartment with no underwear? WHY?! _

“I swear to god, if you don’t get that tongue-dick-tentacle...thing away from me...when I get loose I am going to find whatever passes for your balls and cut them off!! Let me go you motherfucking, horny-” 

Jill’s voice died in her throat as a new, even more horrible realization dawned. This thing wasn’t like the unstoppable bioweapon that had dogged her all night. It wasn’t smart...more like a giant, dumb animal that operated on instinct. 

And animals don’t get horny...animals don’t fuck... 

Animals  **breed** ...

Jill had no idea whether a T-virus mutant could possibly have a functioning reproductive system (other than the obvious component that was currently sliding between her legs) or whether or not a giant, mutant maggot would be cross-fertile with a human. 

But she did  _ not _ want to find out!

The grave worm’s cock-tongue prodded blindly between Jill’s legs again, the sensation eliciting a whimper of (mostly) fear. She squeezed her thighs together with all her might, desperately trying to close off her vagina from the creature’s obscene tentacle. The cock-tongue retreated as she did her best to crush it between her legs but it quickly began to blindly grope its way over her thighs again. The thick mucus of the monster’s innards made her skin slippery and made it difficult for Jill to keep her legs tight. She squirmed, the skin of her thighs slipping and sliding against one another as the creature’s foul member wormed its way upwards once more. Closer and closer to the gap between her thighs. 

Above ground, Jill fought, although her arms were weak and still shaking from exhaustion and fear. She dug at the dirt around her waist in a fruitless bid to dig herself free. Her frenzied scrabbling managed to expose a few inches of puckered, muddy flesh clenched around her waist. Slime bubbled up between the creature’s “lips” and Jill’s skin. She clawed at the monster’s mouth, trying to gain purchase in order to force her fingers between its flesh and her body. But the thick coating of slime and its spongy flesh made it impossible to do any damage or secure a grip and Jill only managed to cake her fingernails with the viscous, translucent mucus. 

Down below, the cock-tongue had found its way back up to Jill’s pelvis. As she wrestled to keep her thighs tightly together she could feel the warm, questing touch of its cock-head against the soft, smooth mound above her vagina. She shuddered...despite the horror of the situation her body was still responding to this monster’s blind, idiot probing as though it were some kind of perverse foreplay. If her pussy wasn’t already soaked in the worm’s foul saliva, it would probably be soaked from her own body’s reaction. 

_ Get it together, you stupid, fucking cunt! _ Jill screamed internally, partially at herself but mostly at her own pussy which was starting to throb with some kind of perverse anticipation.  _ I know it’s been a while since I’ve gotten laid, but this is  _ **_not_ ** _ the time or the place and certainly not the person I had in mind! It’s not even a person at all! _

As she berated herself, the slithering cock-tongue found it’s goal, slipping down the front of her pelvis into the cleft formed by Jill’s pussy and thighs. She did her best to tighten her legs but couldn’t completely close her thigh gap and the worm’s questing tentacle quickly found the hollow between them. 

There was a brief pressure against her legs as Jill’s strong legs held their ground against the worm’s cock-tongue...but Jill’s smooth skin was slick with thick layers of slime and, in the end, the creature was just too strong. 

Jill couldn’t help herself, she let out a sound that was half cry, half moan as the lubricated head of the worm’s cock finally slipped through the gap in her thighs. It failed to find a hole to penetrate, but its firm cock-head, the size and shape of a turnip, pushed through her thighs and rubbed roughly against her already-tingling labia. The motion left her the lips of her pussy spread over the “shaft” of the tentacle as the tip rubbed against her perineum and pushed its way out through the back of her thighs, just below her ass. 

The questing tip of the worm’s cock-tongue turned from side to side, like the head of a curious eel, perhaps unsure if it had managed to enter Jill or not. After a moment’s hesitation it seemed willing to give it a college try and began to thrust its cock vigorously, sliding back and forth between the damp skin of Jill’s thighs. 

Jill bit her lip, stifling an involuntary groan as her eyelids fluttered and her breath came in short, rapid pants. Although the monster cock hadn’t found its way into her pussy she could still feel the thick, vein-covered shaft of the tentacle sliding up and down the spread lips of her pussy, polishing the moist nub of her clitoris. 

For a moment, Jill’s mind was blank with shock, fear and unwanted arousal. She couldn’t think of anything else she could do to stop this. She had no strength left to fight, no weapons. She could only desperately clamp her legs closed. Maybe if the thing kept thigh-fucking her then it’d blow its load and let her go?

_ I just have to hold out...but I can’t...I can’t let it make me come.  _ Jill gritted her teeth.  _ That would just...just be too fucked up.  _

Jill’s toes curled and she wrapped her arms tightly around her body, panting and trying to keep herself together. But the feeling of its thick, flexible tongue rippling between her legs was taking its toll on her exhausted body. Her stomach was trembling with each thrust and the muscles of her thighs twitched and spasmed as her efforts to hold her thighs together just pressed the tentacle more firmly against her pussy. 

Eventually, it was more than she could take and her legs gave out. The vigorous motion of the tentacle pushed them apart and it began to flail around in confusion with no tight hole to fuck. Jill tried to kick the tentacle away but it was a feeble resistance as the cock-tongue began to poke and prod, trying to find a hole to fill.

“Noooooooo” Jill let out a weak gasp of protest as the wriggling cock-tongue finally found its objective, the fat, rounded tip pressing directly on the lips of her pussy. Jill tried to twist her waist out of the way but the jawless mouth of the monster was simply gripping her too tightly as the head of its cock began to push its way in. 

The worst part was how readily her body yielded to the thing. The lips of her pussy were slippery and parted easily, almost eagerly. Jill tried to clench her vagina tightly but her pussy betrayed her and as the head of the worm’s cock started to force its way in, the muscles relaxing to accommodate its intrusion. 

However, the graveyard worm’s girth was considerable and for a moment it seemed like it was simply too big. The tentacle writhed and twisted as it struggled to force its apple-sized tip inside of her tight, wet pussy. 

“N-no...you can’t…” Jill stammered. There was a feeling of immense pressure at the base of her skull as the force of the monster’s insistent probing increased, leaving her dizzy and swaying. “It w-won’t fit! You’ll break me apaaaaaAAAAAHH!” 

Jill’s words trailed off into an incoherent scream of disgusted ecstasy as the unstoppable force of the monster’s cock-tongue finally overcame her body’s resistance, her pussy stretching to the breaking point before finally, the thick knot of monster-cock pushed inside her in one sudden motion. It was violent, even painful, but at the same time it rocked her body with a wave of pleasure she had never experienced before. 

For a second, she was completely limp. Her head thrown back, her arms dangling in the dirt and her arched back supported only by the monster’s relentless grip on her stomach. Below the surface, her legs had ceased kicking and just hung, splayed apart, in the cavity of the worm’s guts. Even her fear and horror was gone, blasted out of her mind by the sensation of overwhelming fullness as the thing entered her. 

She had been with big men before. Even played with oversized novelty sex toys once or twice for the challenge. But it was nothing like this. Her pussy was stretched like a drum around the veiny shaft of the creature, her clit buzzing with sensation as the sheer size of the creature’s monstrous cock pushed at it from the inside. It had buried itself deeper inside her body than any man ever had, curling and coiling to fill even more space within her. 

She tried to say something...maybe a curse...maybe a declaration of vengeance...maybe a shriek of joy...but all that came out was a deep, groan of satisfaction as her eyes rolled back, eyelids heavy. 

But the worm was apparently unsatisfied with just filling Jill’s pussy to bursting. Jill’s eyes went wide with shock and her mouth spread into a wide “O” of surprise as the thing’s cock found the back of her pussy, its thick, bulb-like head pressing inquisitively at the entrance to her cervix. 

“Oh, God!” Jill shouted, voice hoarse and unsteady, when the cock-tongue began to push even deeper, stretching the walls of her pussy and putting a deep, intense pressure on the tight muscles of her cervix. The feeling was beyond pleasure or pain, just intense waves of pressure and unfamiliar sensations. Jill’s entire body clenched in shock, her fingers digging into the soil and her legs spasming inside the wet swamp of the worm’s gut. “O-oh God...OH FUCK!”

But the worm was relentless, heedless of Jill’s protests or the shaking of her body. She could feel every vein of the thing’s cock-tongue, throbbing against the lips of her vulva and the walls of her pussy. She could feel it’s pounding heartbeat intensify as the tentacle strained to push itself deeper, slowly wearing down the resistance of her cervical muscles. 

“No...No...unff! You’ve...AAH! Y-you’ve got to be-AAOOH FUCK!-kidding me!!” Jill panted out, between involuntary groans. Sweat was running down her face, dripping from the tips of her hair. “T-that...OH!...that isn’t...FUCK!...That isn’t how it woooooaaaaaAAAHH!!”

That last cry of shock was particularly loud as the tight muscles of Jill’s cervix began to submit to the bizarre mutant cock and she could feel it starting to push its way inside. This seemed to encourage the worm to increase the intensity of its assault, its relentless pressure opening the mouth of her cervix wider and wider.

At this point the assault on her pussy had reduced Jill’s vocabulary to a near-incoherent barrage of grunts, moans and swear words. But even that jumbled mess of sounds was reduced to a high pitched squeal, trailing off into a deep, ragged groan as the swollen tip of the worm’s cock-tongue finally penetrated her womb, the sudden release of her cervical walls allowing the tentacle to slam deep into her womb. As if that weren’t enough, the tentacle’s shaft grew wider further from its head, so even as the tip filling her womb the shaft stretched her pussy-lips almost as wide as the head’s first entry had. 

Although Jill’s mind was barely holding on to sanity and consciousness, a tiny part of her brain that remained coherent was deeply disgusted and ashamed...because this was starting to feel good. Not just good...it was starting to feel  _ amazing _ . She wanted to hate this. She wanted to feel disgusted. Sickened. Violated. And she did…

...and it felt  _ hot _ .

_ You sick fucking slut. _ The tiny voice of that still-coherent “inner Jill” berated her as she let out a low, eager moan.  _ You’re being fucked by a giant maggot! A giant dirt-eating worm is shoving its filthy, fucking tongue right up your cunt! This is the worst thing that has ever happened to you! Stop enjoying this!! STOP!!! _

But it was no use because now the worm seemed satisfied with how deep it had buried its cock inside her and so it began to fuck her in earnest. 

It’s cock uncoiled, sliding out of her womb, through the taut muscles of her cervix and along the quivering walls of her pussy until that fat, turnip-shaped head stretched her lips out again, from the inside this time...only for the monster’s tentacle to reverse course and ram itself inside her again. With one, sure thrust the worm’s cock-tongue pushed all the way through her vagina, cervix and back into her womb, slamming against her insides like a battering ram.

The feeling ripped a scream of ecstasy from Jill’s lips and utterly blasted that nagging inner voice from her mind. Then the worm did it again...and again...and again...Normally this might be agonizing, but the thick coating of slime that coated her legs and filled her body served as an exceptional lubricant, making every inch of her pussy slick and eager to accommodate the worm’s bestial girth and savage thrusting. Each time it pushed itself inside of her a cataclysmic wave of ecstasy exploded from her pussy, riding its way along the length of its cock until it hit the back of her womb and exploded into fireworks of mind-numbing sensation. 

The gigantic bio-mutant was relentless, retracting its cock-tongue and thrusting it deeply into Jill’s pussy over and over. The thick, ropy veins that were threaded along its tentacle-like shaft acted like the protrusions of a ribbed condom. She could feel each hot, throbbing vein as they stroked against the slick inner walls of her pussy and rippled against her engorged clitoris. 

Looking down, eyes stinging with sweat, she realized that she had started to massage her breasts without realizing it. Arousal had made them larger, tightening her tube top as she fingered the stiff points of her nipples through the sweat-soaked fabric. Her formerly bright blue top was completely saturated with sweat and stained with a thick, gooey mixture of ooze and dirt where it pressed against the ground along with her miniskirt and now over her breasts, where her fingers left dark streaks on the fabric.

Her eyes widened in amazement as she could see her abdomen bulge as the giant worm’s cock-tongue hit home once more. She lowered one trembling hand until she touched her belly and felt it again, the force of the worm’s fucking actually distending her stomach almost up to her rib-cage. 

She should have been horrified at the thought of what this thing was doing to her but her mind was starting to fog over with the unstoppable barrage of pleasure and there was no fear left in her anymore...it was like she had simply run out. After spending days watching Raccoon City fall to the siege of zombies and all night running through its corpse-covered streets and battling that giant, unstoppable assassin sent by Umbrella...the tank was just empty. Maybe her adrenal glands were simply tapped out, maybe she was in shock, it didn’t make much of a difference. Maybe after this the giant worm would finish sucking her underground and devour her. Or it might spit her out, exhausted and helpless, for some zombie to snack on. She might even survive everything only to die in a hospital from some T-virus spawned venereal disease.

It didn’t matter, because what Jill knew for sure was that right now she was getting the fucking of her life. Everything else was a problem for Future Jill. 

She pressed her palm against her belly button, right above the worm’s lips that still tightly gripped her waist. As it pressed outward again, distended by the thick tentacle-cock inside of her, she gave it a little squeeze. Surprisingly there was a reaction, a soft gurgle from below the ground that vibrated against her bare legs. She tried another experimental squeeze, groping one tit with the other hand at the same time, eliciting another gurgling response from the worm. She giggled, the sound made unsteady by the unstoppable thrusting of the beast’s cock. 

“Did that...mmmm...feel good?” She murmured, her words interspersed with moans of pleasure. Jill was talkative during sex. She gave the worm’s cock-head another squeeze with her fingers and even did her best to tighten her thighs around the veiny shaft pumping in and out of her pussy. “Do I feel...ooh fuck yeah...nice and tight?” 

As if in response the worm began to increase the intensity and rhythm of its pounding, sending Jill into paroxysms of pleasure. 

“Oooh fuck. That’s right baby...fuck me harder. I want...I want you to break me!” Jill was no stranger to rough sex. She didn’t mind getting it soft and tender from time to time, with the right person. But most of the time what she really wanted was for someone to hold her down and fuck her brains out. And by God, that’s exactly what this thing was doing…it was doing it harder, faster,  _ deeper _ than any of Jill’s previous lovers. The worm picked up speed again and Jill’s words turned into a long, incoherent moan.

Then something truly unbelievable happened...something wonderful. 

Jill felt the firm, veiny length of a second cock-tongue beginning to coil its way up her leg. 

“Ooooh my God...mmmm..Is that...uuuhh...is that what I think...aaaaaAAH...it is?” Jill’s speech was slurred and still interrupted by gasps and moans as the vigorous fucking from the first cock continued. She rubbed the front of her abdomen with more intensity, stroking her fingertips up and down right above her belly button, to encourage her bizarre, monstrous lover. “Oh God, baby...please...mmmmhhmmm...please tell me that’s...AH!...that’s for me? All for meeeeaaaah!” 

Sure enough, the tentacle-like cock-tongue slithered up her calves, then her thighs and, while the first one continued to hammer vigorously at her pussy, began to slip up and down between her ass cheeks. It didn’t quite seem to have the right angle and for a moment it just slid in and out between her cheeks, like a hot dog slipping and sliding out of a wet bun. It still felt amazing as the thick, hot veins stroked the tight, eager opening of her asshole...but that wasn’t what Jill wanted. 

“C’mon, c’mon baby. Don’t...uuuh...don’t tease...don’t tease me, baby.” Jill was completely lost, murmuring to this gargantuan, virus-spawned mutant like it was a beloved partner. She was begging for it, pleading with the mindless fuck-beast to pleasure her more. “Please...aaah...oh pleeaase, baby...aaaAAH!...put it in….please put it in.” 

Although the worm’s mouth still held her in a tight grip, Jill did her best to try and position herself and spread her ass cheeks apart. Trying to guide her inhuman lover inside of her. 

It worked. The second questing appendage perked up as it found the quivering indentation of her asshole. It squirmed for a moment or two, its head stroking up and down between her asscheeks, as it tried to find purchase against her slippery skin but eventually it managed to press its fat, hard tip against her opening and started to spread her apart. 

“Yessss…do it...do it you beautiful, fucking...aaaauuuh...fucking beast!” Jill shook her ass as best she could while trapped by the monster’s maw, doing her best to help it worm its way inside. “Fill...AH...fill me all the way up!!” 

This cock-tongue didn’t seem quite as large as the first but it was just as hard and just as single-mindedly focused on its goal. The heat radiating off of its bulbous head, even hotter than the sauna-like interior of the creature, helped her asshole relax as it pushed its way in. That, combined with the thick coating of lubricating mucus that coated every inch of Jill’s lower body, allowed the cock-tongue to easily slide inside, pushing Jill completely open. 

“OH FUCK, YES!!!” This second cock-tentacle may be slightly smaller than the first, but with them both inside of her Jill felt more stuffed than a Thanksgiving turkey. 

The worm’s tongues began to slide in and out in a ceaseless, pounding rhythm. Their motions complemented one another: as the cock-tongue ramming her pussy hit the back of her womb its partner appendage retracted until its head stretched out her asshole. Then, when the tentacle in her ass shoved itself as deep inside as it would go the one inside her pussy pulled back. 

Together they pumped in-and-out with perfect coordination and when both heads met in the center they pressed against one another and sent a shockwave of pleasure through Jill’s body. She’d been double-teamed once before two individual lovers could never match this level of synchronicity. 

“Aaaaa...unnff...AAAH...you’re...AANGH...so good at this!!”

In between bouts of near-constant, breathless ecstasy, Jill wondered about that. She wasn’t being a perverse size-queen, well...not  _ just _ being a perverse size-queen, the worm was actually  _ really good  _ at fucking. The rippling veins all along the length of its tentacles were hitting all the right spots... its mucus was apparently an incredible lubricant...it had pulled her in and positioned her perfectly for vigorous fucking...and it had  _ two _ cocks. Two huge, perfect cocks to fill her up. 

Was it really just one of the T-virus’ random mutations? How could a bizarre genetic aberration be this perfectly designed for fucking? Maybe it was a custom-designed organism, just like the titanic, rocket-launcher-wielding hunter that had chased her across the city. Except instead of being designed for assassination, relentless pursuit and general destruction, this giant worm was DNA-tailored for reproduction...or recreation? 

Was there some perverse Umbrella scientist laboring away in a top-secret underground lab, inexplicably constructed under some antebellum plantation, working day and night to develop a T-virus strain specifically designed for rough sex? Did they have a lab full of giant-cocked monstrosities...maybe something even better than the thing that was currently fucking Jill’s ass and pussy into a hot, quivering mess of pleasure? Some kind of ultimate sexual bioweapon? 

If there was, Jill hoped that one day she’d find that lab, break in and meet that freaky bitch face-to-face. And shake her fucking hand. Then maybe she could strip her naked, throw her in a pit full of her mutant fuck-beasts and then jump in after her…

That pleasant fantasy was interrupted by a slowly building tightness inside of Jill’s body. It wouldn’t be quite right to say that she felt like she was going to orgasm...since every single thrust of the giant worm’s cocks was producing a sensation far more intense than any orgasm she had ever known. By that reckoning, she had already come well over a hundred times. But nevertheless, something was building, increasing with intensity with each pump of the monster’s twin cock-tongues. She was on the edge of something...big. So big it was scary. Could someone survive sensations more intense than what she was feeling already? 

Either way, Jill was excited to find out. 

“C-come on...fuck...aaah...yeah...unf...fuck me...aaa...HARDER!” 

Maybe the giant worm understood her, or maybe it could just sense the responses from her body that signaled her approaching climax, because the frequency and intensity of its movements increased. It was fucking her hard enough that even its tight grip on her waist was no longer enough to hold her firmly in place. She was bouncing up and down with each ram-rod thrust, her tube-top barely containing her breasts as they jostled up and down. Her fingers found tufts of grass and she hung on, doing her best to press back against the pressure coming up from below, forcing the worm to fuck her harder and deeper. 

Her half-coherent dirty talk trailed off into garbled, nearly inhuman moans and groans of perverse joy. Sweat was running down her face and chest, cutting streaks in the remnants of her makeup and the thick coating of dirt all over her body. It pooled in her cleavage, her tank-top already soaked through and saturated, unable to hold any more. 

Without warning the worm’s cock-tongues stopped their back-and-forth cycle and both buried themselves deeply inside Jill’s pussy and ass. They seemed to be getting larger, veins pulsating and swelling with intense heat. Jill could feel the thing’s heartbeat, faster and faster until she could no longer perceive the pause in between throbbing beats. 

“Yesssssss” Jill hissed, toes curling in anticipation. “That’s right. Fill me the fuck up, you big beautiful bastaaaaaaaaaHHHHHH!!”

Obediently, the worm came, its cocks swelling and then simultaneously unleashing a torrent of cum. The sheer volume of monstrous semen was insane, like two firehoses going off inside of her. Jill felt it filling her ass and womb to overflowing until it literally did overflow: semen squirting out of the tight seals made by the giant shafts filling her pussy and ass. The fluid was thick, jetting out of the thing’s cocks in gelatinous wads, and hot, hot enough to make her feel like her body was on fire…

But that might have just been her own impending climax.

To say that Jill came “hard” was a massive understatement. It would be equally incorrect to say that she came explosively. Jill came like the eruption of a volcano blotting out the sun. Jill came like a mountain falling from space, wiping out all life on the planet. Jill came like the fist of an angry god splitting the moon in half. 

Jill’s back arched like a drawn bow and she threw her head back, screaming her ecstasy out to the night sky, still distantly illuminated by the light of Raccoon City burning. Her eyes rolled back into her head until only the whites were visible, eyelashes fluttering wildly. The battered and exhausted muscles of her ass and pussy still managed to find the strength needed to clench tightly around the impossibly thick shafts penetrating her. 

As her pleasure peaked, Jill’s face stretched into a wide-mouthed mask of mindless pleasure and her voice trailed off from a deep-throated scream, to a high-pitched squeal to a sound so shrill that it practically passed beyond the realm of human hearing. 

Her legs folded back as her entire body tightened, hands ripping up fistfuls of grass and dirt. The muscles of her abdomen rippling with contractions of pleasure as she trembled, deliciously impaled by the two massive tentacle-cocks that still pumped thicker and thicker jets of cum into her body. 

Jill’s mind was being battered by wave after wave of pleasure, practically drowning in an ocean of orgasmic satisfaction. She was barely conscious of anything except for the feelings radiating from her tightening pussy and asshole, resonating from the tight nub of her clit and washing over her stomach, breasts and face. Despite that, she was still aware of something...new. 

It was the asymmetry that caught her attention. Both of the mutant’s worm’s cock-tongues operated in perfect symmetry, each squirting simultaneous, identical blasts of God-forsaken mutant spunk into both her ass and pussy. But a new sensation reached through Jill’s cum-fogged brain, the first cock-tongue was swelling, putting an unexpected pressure against the taut lips of her pussy which had no mirror from its partner buried in her ass. 

Something was pushing its way along the taught flesh of the cock-tentacle penetrating her pussy. Some kind of...lump...moving along the shaft. There was a spike of excitement from her clit as the hard protrusion pressed against the entrance to her pussy, spreading her open wider and pressing the thick, ropy veins along its shaft against her clit. The rippling contractions of the first tentacle increased in intensity as it struggled to push the...whatever-it-was...further along its length and into her body. 

Part of her wondered what it was that was being pumped into her...maybe just an extra-thick wad of cum that got jammed in the tentacle? Maybe something else…

That line of thought was cut off by another delirious wave of pleasure as the muscular pulsations of the worm’s cock-tongue finally pushed the oval knot into her pussy, setting off a firestorm of glee as the taut walls of her pussy clenched around it, eagerly pulling it deeper into her body. 

Inch-by-inch she felt it move along the tentacle’s length, pressing against the walls of her vagina until it reached the mouth of her cervix, triggering another orgasmic explosion as it stretched that wide as well. With one, final thrust and contraction of its muscles the tentacle squirted the lump out, directly into Jill’s womb, along with an additional mass of hot cum. Normally that feeling would have elicited a scream of mindless joy from Jill’s lips but she was so exhausted that she could only manage a weak groan of happiness and satisfaction. 

That groan quickly turned into a weak, confused noise of disappointment as the twin cock-tongues stopped pumping cum. They began to deflate, the thick, corded veins shriveling and flattening out as the hard shafts began to soften and wither inside of her. 

“Whaaa….?” Jill murmured, still half-numb from the marathon cascade of orgasms. “...you’re done already…? C’mon, you big...big...pussy…”

She felt the cock-tongues retract, sliding easily out of her now that they were no longer engorged. She could feel cum and slime leaking out of her body now that her holes were no longer snugly plugged. 

“Juss...jusst like a guy, huh?” Jill was giddy, drunk from endorphins flooding her body. “I bet...I bet...this neeeever happens to you...huh? Don’ worry...I bet you’ll...you’ll be fine in ten minutes. Good to...good to go, right? Round two?”

The worm quivered, and Jill could feel the tight grip around her torso loosen slightly.

“C’mon...c’mon. Round two? Right? Right?”

A tremor shook the worm’s body, jostling Jill’s limp body back and forth, and it let out a deep, rumbling gurgle. Jil could feel fluids bubbling inside its body, spattering against her legs. She felt its tentacle-tongues retracting past her feet. 

“Right…?”

Jill’s body slipped lower suddenly, but not because the worm was starting to suck her underground once more...its mouth had simply gone slack, causing her to slip slightly deeper into its guts. Its innards narrowed enough that her feet were wedged in, keeping her from sliding down past her ribcage. 

“Huh?” Jill realized that the throbbing, pulsating walls of the worm's stomach were starting to go still. The interior of the worm’s stomach was still warm and moist, but that sauna-like heat was beginning to fade as well. Within a few seconds, Jill could no longer feel any heartbeat or ripple of movement against her body. 

The worm was dead…

“Wha...what the fuck? What sort of lame fuck-monster craps out after one go?!” Jill shouted, as though berating the faceless, nameless, possibly non-existent Umbrella sex-beast specialist that she had dreamt up a few minutes earlier. “That’s some bullshit, Diane!” 

Apparently the rogue scientist’s name was Diane now. Jill didn’t question it. 

Jill was still confused and disappointed...but even worse her orgasmic euphoria was starting to fade slightly and her sense of sanity and shame was returning. So the realization that she was stomach-deep in the guts of a dead worm, in a cooling mixture of mucus and monster cum, was finally starting to sink in again. And even worse, she was  _ disappointed  _ that the experience was over. 

_ I am a disgusting...I don’t even know what I am...but God damn I’m going to make my next therapist rich. _ Jill groaned inwardly as shame set in. She started to wipe sweat from her eyes but stopped once she saw how caked in much and slime her fingers were.  _ They are going to write a fucking book about me.  _

Jill once again planted her hands on the ground and tried to push herself out of the worm’s mouth. Once again she failed. This time it was not because of any resistance from the worm itself...her arms were just too weak and shaky to support the weight of her body. 

_ Fuck. I do not want anyone to find me like this _ . She wasn’t really sure what would be worse...being ambushed by zombies or that unstoppable Umbrella bio-weapon...or being found by rescuers. Trying to explain to rescue workers or soldiers why she was stuck inside a giant maggot with no panties and her skirt hiked around her waist...the thought made Jill shudder.  _ I would die. Death would be better than that. _

Unable to pull herself free, Jill leaned forward, pressing her stomach and chest against the cold ground. She began, slowly and inch-by-inch, to drag herself forward. For a moment, she was worried that this was beyond her strength as well and that she would be left here for hours recuperating. 

Fortunately, a few minutes of worming her way forward paid off and, with an audible pop, her ass was pulled free. She could feel the night breeze playing over her bare bottom and the sensation of something thick and warm leaking from her heavily-used asshole. 

The effort to free her butt left her exhausted for a time and it was all she could do to lay, panting, on the dirt, her legs still hanging down into the worm’s mouth and her ass in the air. 

Eventually, she gathered the strength to straighten herself, pushing herself up and back until she was sitting on the firmer ground surrounding the worm’s motionless maw. Now sitting, she pulled her legs out of the worm. The process was slow...the slime inside the worm’s body was thickening and her body was still on the verge of complete exhaustion.

When her legs finally came free it produced an obscene slurping noise, like the sound of pulling a rubber boot out of a muddy hole. 

She was free...finally free. 

Slowly she got to her feet and took a hesitant step forward...only to collapse to the ground as her legs gave way. Part of the problem was sheer, bone-deep exhaustion. Her desperate escape attempt followed by the ruthless attentions of her now-dead monster lover and the marathon of orgasms that followed made her feel half-dead from exertion. 

The other part of the problem was that her legs were completely asleep. The tight grip of the monster worm must have limited her circulation and now that it was returning her entire lower half was consumed by waves and waves of pins-and-needles. 

Jill could only lay there, face down on the ground, until it passed. For a while she worried it never would, that something had been jarred too hard during that unbelievable experience. But, with time, she began to gain feeling in her legs once more. 

Reaching out to rise once more, her hand landed on something cold, firm and familiar. It was the grip of her G-19. With everything that had happened over the last few minutes (had it only been a few minutes?...if it weren’t for the fact that it was still night she’d have assumed it was hours) she had completely forgotten about the weapon. 

On instinct, she checked it for any damage, ejected and inspected the magazine and popped it back in with a satisfying, familiar  _ clak _ . Satisfied that it seemed to be in good order, she re-holstered the gun and tried, once more, to rise to her feet. 

As she rose, she dimly felt more thick fluids leaking from her ass and pussy, dripping down her legs and onto her bare feet. Her mind was still foggy from exhaustion and fading endorphins so for a while she just stood there, looking around listlessly, unsure of what to do next. She could barely remember why she had come here in the first place, barely remember anything other than what had just happened in that hole. 

Her eyes landed on her original goal. The caretaker’s office. On shaky, unsteady legs, she walked towards it. She nearly stumbled when her slippery, slime-coated feet slid on the granite flagstones around the garden, but she managed to steady herself and avoid another tumble. 

With great effort she reached the office and was overcome with a wave of relief when she tried the handle and found that it was open. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if the office was locked. She might have just collapsed and fallen asleep right there on the threshold. 

She stumbled into the darkened office, not bothering to look for a light switch. The light from the open front door was just barely enough to illuminate any obstacles. It was a small office with the basics you’d expect...a desk...a few waiting chairs...a tall filing cabinet. The back of the room was another door, left carelessly half-open, and through it she could make out a storage room of some kind.

Her bare feet sank into the shag carpet that covered the office floor as she crossed the room, occasionally leaning on a piece of furniture to catch her breath. It wasn’t a particularly large room but it still took her almost five minutes to shuffle from one end to the other. Finally reaching her goal, she pushed the door slowly open. 

The interior of the storeroom was dark, barely illuminated by the light coming in from the outside. Jill weakly slapped her hands on the wall near the door until she located a light switch and it only took her unsteady fingers a few attempts to flip it. She squinted at the sudden harsh, fluorescent lights, taking in the contents of the room. 

It was a tiled room with a drain in the center and an exit on the far wall leading back outside. Beside the door were a pair of muddy rubber boots and several tools of the grave-digger’s trade: shovels, sod-cutter, post-hole digger and the like. Against one wall was a metal morgue bed with a mud-stained sheet draped across it. Thankfully, it was empty. 

The thing that drew Jill’s attention was a large metal industrial sink against one wall, with a large mirror mounted above it. 

Stepping into the storage room, Jill had to grab at the door frame to keep her footing as her bare, slime-slick feet nearly slipped out from under her on the slippery tile floor. Breathing heavily, Jill wiped her feet on the carpet of the office, heedless of the greenish-brown stains she left on the fabric. 

Walking to the sink, Jill turned on the water and, not bothering to check whether she had switched on hot or cold, she simply bent down and stuck her head under the faucet. She spent several minutes gulping water, suddenly overcome by intense thirst. It was hardly surprising, she had probably sweated out half a gallon worth of water during her...ordeal. After drinking her fill, Jill kept her head down, letting the cold water run over her face and hair for several minutes. The water in the sink flowed brown as dirt and sweat were washed off of her head and shoulders. 

Somewhat refreshed, Jill finally raised her head (letting the water continue to flow) and looked at her reflection in the mirror. 

To no great surprise, she looked like complete shit. 

Although her impromptu bath had washed away most of the dirt, sweat and streaked makeup from her face, her shoulders, arms and the top of her breasts were thickly caked with layers of dirt. Her tube-top had been bright blue when the evening started and she had managed to keep it practically pristine all night long.

Now it was mottled dark brown and black from a mixture of mud, sweat and spatters of ooze, its original color only peeking through in a few small patches here and there. She could see darker handprints across her breasts where she had massaged them while in the throes of ecstasy. Near the waist, where the shirt had bunched against the ground, dirt and slime had accumulated and stuck into fabric in black, almost inch-thick lumps. She idly plucked at one of the bigger lumps, pulling it off and crumbling the wet clump of dirt between her fingers. 

Jill took a step back and then another, revealing more of her body to the mirror. 

The first thing revealed was her miniskirt, which had been pushed up and over her belly button until it was nothing more than a makeshift belt wrapped around her. The mixture of dried worm mucus and dirt had cemented the skirt into that shape and plastered it to her skin. 

Below the skirt, where the worm’s mouth had held her, she was surprised to see no damage to her skin. She had half-expected to see deep cuts or gouges in her flesh from the worm’s jaws but the only sign was a reddish crease in the skin, as though she wore a belt far too tightly and for too long. The indentation and the skin surrounding it stood out starkly from the rest of her body, as the worm's lips had formed a seal that kept out the majority of dirt and slime. 

Jill took another step back and shuddered at the condition of her lower body. She was...technically...undamaged by the viral mutant’s “tender” lovemaking. But her legs were completely and thoroughly coated, from hips to feet, in thick translucent mucus. The slime was rapidly mingling with dirt and dust, forming into a cracked shell over the surface of her skin. 

Under the cold, flickering glow of the fluorescent light she could see a trickle of fluid flowing from between her thighs, down to her knee and dripping slowly on the floor. It was thick, and a sickly whitish-green color...with occasional thicker chunks mixed in. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Jill spread her legs apart to survey the extent of the havoc that had been wreaked on her body. This increased the overflow of worm-cum, causing it to dribble directly from her body onto the ground. She winced at the appearance of her ravaged pussy...the labia lips were bright red and swollen so much that it still gaped open, as though they had been vigorously repeatedly spanked with a paddle. She thought about trying to clench her pelvic muscles to get more of the fluid out of her body...but the muscles of her pussy were already weak and aching. It would probably take months of kegel exercises to restore its previous taut, sexy glory. 

Jill considered turning to try and get a look at her ass but eventually dismissed the idea. Seeing her pussy in this state was demoralizing enough and her ass was almost certainly in no better condition. She didn’t want to see her cute butt in such a sorry state. 

_ I will remember you as you were. _ She thought mournfully, reaching out for the (thankfully clean) blanket draped over the mortuary table and held one corner beneath the running water. 

Once the sheet was thoroughly soaked, she began to wipe her legs down. Each swipe of the wet towel removed streaks of the dried slime, revealing patches of her own pale, smooth flesh. There were a few circular bruises here and there, where the worm had clamped around her legs and sucked her deeper and deeper into the ground. Occasionally, she returned the sheet to the sink to wash it off and the water that sluiced off quickly turned into a thick morass of green-brown slurry. 

She slowly moved upwards as she cleaned, wincing once she finally reached her waist and began to gingerly pat her battered vagina clean. Several times she hissed in pain as her ministrations caused an involuntary tremor in her pussy, setting off a deep ache in her pelvis. Re-wetting the towel and wiping down her backside confirmed her ass was in similar shape. 

She twisted out the towel over the sink, filling the basin full of a stinking mixture of muddy water, slime and cum. Finally she gathered a cupped handful of water and wet her rigidly soiled miniskirt enough to allow her to finally roll it back down and once again cover her butt and still-inflamed pussy. 

Looking back in the mirror, she finally felt like she could recognize herself again. She still looked like shit. Her damp hair was plastered to her face, which looked like she had jogged 20 miles on 10 minutes of sleep. Her clothes were going to need to be burnt after the night was over and there were still streaks of mud and gunk everywhere.

But at least she could tell that it was really Jill Valentine under all that mess, not some wide-eyed, mud-covered lunatic. 

“God damn, girl…you look worse than the zombies.”

As she stared at herself in the mirror, the enormity of what just happened hit her like a ton of bricks. She stumbled backwards, bumping into a rake leaning against the wall and setting off a domino chain of falling, clattering tools. The noise made her press her hands over her ears and her legs gave out, causing her to curl up against the wall. Her heart was thundering in her ears, hammering so hard in her chest that she felt like her ribs might break from the inside. 

Everything was hitting her at once. How close she had just come to death...the fear she felt trapped and helpless in that thing’s mouth...the disgust at herself for just how  _ good  _ it had felt. Thrown into the mix was the shock and terror of a night spend battling zombies in the burning ruins of her home city and avoiding the giant, unstoppable assassin sent by a fucked up mega-corporation to take her. 

For ten...maybe twenty minutes, she just sat there hyperventilating on the cold, tile floor, her arms wrapped around her knees. Finally, after what felt like ages, she managed to raise her head once again. 

“Get it together, Jill.” She whispered. “You can figure this out later. The night’s not over yet...you may not live to worry about long term trauma.” 

Jill wasn’t quite sure if that thought was comforting or not but her pep talk was enough to get her back on her feet. Rehydrating and resting had restored some strength to her legs and she felt more sure on her feet. Not wanting to walk back to Raccoon City on bare feet, she pulled on the heavy rubber boots. They were too large for her slender feet but they were also far, far better than nothing at all. 

After a moment’s thought, she also picked up a fallen shovel, examining the dirt-covered head. She didn’t have many bullets left and while the shovel was big, heavy and awkward, it was also far, far better than nothing. At least until she found a new gun. 

The long handle of the shovel also served as a handy walking stick, which proved useful due to the occasional stumble caused by a lance of pain in her pelvis. 

Emerging from the caretaker’s office, she paused to listen for any sounds of danger (or any quiet, underground rumblings...just in case there was another giant worm lurking around). Umbrella’s unstoppable assassin was definitely still alive out there but it must have been thrown off her trail, at least for now. She hadn’t exactly been quiet while the huge worm was fucking her and if it had been anywhere within 500 yards it probably would have already come for her. 

_ I’m sure I’ll see it again later. _ She thought, ruefully. For now, it was nowhere nearby, which meant it should be safe for her to leave the graveyard. She had already snagged a key to the front gate hanging from a hook by the door to the caretaker’s office. 

Jill started for the cemetery entrance but hesitated, unable to resist the urge to glance back over her shoulder. 

The garden was right where she left it. Long furrows in the ground where she had fallen or dragged herself along. Torn grass and divots in the earth marked the spots where she had ripped at the ground in the grip of passion. And there...in the center...the pit where she had been buried up to her waist, which now marked the grave of her monstrous partner. 

Jill couldn’t help herself, she walked over to the garden, peering down into the ragged hole. It was difficult to make out anything other than a muddy crater, the dirt around the hole had started to collapse inward and cover the remains of the creature buried underneath. There was only the occasional tell-tale flash of slimy, gray-brown skin peeking from underneath the mud to indicate what was laying just beneath the earth. 

Jill’s chest was tight, full of strange conflicting emotions. There was still that self-hatred and disgust lurking just over the horizon, ready to keep her up at night for many years to come. But she couldn’t deny...that had felt  _ good _ . That was the best sex she had ever had. Almost certainly the best sex she would ever have. Possibly the  _ last _ sex she would ever have, too. And it was from a giant, virus-riddled, mutated maggot. 

Maybe it was just a terminal overdose of oxytocin from the relentless fucking...or maybe it was because for a while she forgot about everything trying to kill her and actually felt purely and completely  _ alive  _ for the first time in this hellish night. Possibly for the first time since she had set foot in that mansion. 

Whatever the reason...Jill couldn’t help but feel a little sad that the abomination was dead. 

She put one hand on her stomach, remembering the feel of the worm’s cock-tongue slamming against her womb, stretching against her torso until she could practically give the thing a hand-job by rubbing her belly. 

Jill’s eyes went wide with shock when she felt something move. It wasn’t strong...just a soft pulsation against her fingertips. Her womb was probably too battered and numb to feel it from the inside but there was definitely something there. She rolled up her tank-top, exposing the flat, smooth lines of her stomach, and began to gently probe with her fingertips. 

_ There. _

There was something inside her, maybe the size and shape of a hockey puck. It was small enough that there was no pain, or visible bulge, but she could feel its firm outline against her fingers. It moved again, another quivering pulse against her fingertips. 

That was when she remembered what the worm had done just before it died. That firm, hard lump moving up its cock and into her pussy. The fucking worm had knocked her up! And then died!! 

Jill’s mind raced while her palm remained pressed against that throbbing shape nestled inside her. What should she do? Find a knife and cut it out? That was obviously stupid. Try and find some genetic scientist who  _ wasn’t  _ churning out biological weapons of mass destruction for Umbrella and tell them what happened? Bust into a pharmacy and take a fistful of Plan-B? 

A small, perverse part of her mind couldn’t help but wonder...what if she didn’t tell anyone. What would it be like to keep it…? Let it...grow…

_ Maybe I could find Diane… _ She stifled a mad giggle at the thought of the imaginary Umbrella scientist.  _ Maybe once it’s grown up, we could see if it’s anything like its father. Hell, maybe Diane could find a way to keep it from crapping out after one night.  _

Eventually she forced herself to calm down. This wasn’t the time. Any decision about the egg...or whatever it was… in her body could wait until  _ after  _ she found out if she was going to live through tonight. This was a problem for Future Jill. 

Still, the presence inside of her made Jill look at the hole with a newer, even more complicated mixture of emotions. It felt weird...just leaving it here, in the grave that it had dug itself. 

Jill returned to the caretaker’s office and in a few minutes she returned with something that she had seen back in the storeroom. It was a signpost, a simple four-foot-tall wooden stake, painted all in white. She pulled the signpost over to the hole and, with a few thwacks from the flat of the shovel, drove the pointed end deep into the ground. 

The didn’t have time to make an epitaph...but at least this way the grave wouldn’t be unmarked. That felt...right, somehow. More proper. 

She stood over the grave in silence for a moment longer, gripping the shovel handle tightly. She felt like she should say something. 

“...”

“...”

“...Goodbye.” She said in a faint, hoarse whisper, as though if she spoke softly enough then she wouldn’t have to acknowledge the feeling behind the word. 

Satisfied that her duty here was done, Jill hefted the shovel over her shoulder and walked to the front gate. A quick turn of the key and the padlock fell to the ground, key still stuck inside, followed by the thick chains that held the gate shut. 

There was a groan of old metal as Jill pushed the gates open. With her free hand, she unholstered her pistol and set off, down the road to Raccoon City. 

And whatever waited for her there.


End file.
